


Just a Little Bit Needy

by alycat



Series: Needy 'verse [1]
Category: Supernatural RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe, Bestiality, M/M, Shapeshifting, Underage Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-02-12
Updated: 2012-02-12
Packaged: 2017-11-12 16:07:52
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 12,407
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/493117
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/alycat/pseuds/alycat
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Hurt and scared Jensen leaves his home and the father that can't accept what he is. The place he ends up should be perfect, if only Jensen knew how to let Jared know that there is more to the pup he took in than what meets the eye.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Just a Little Bit Needy

**Author's Note:**

  * For [spiders_stars](https://archiveofourown.org/users/spiders_stars/gifts).



> Original warnings and notes from Livejournal:
> 
> Pairing, rating & kinks: J2 - NC-17 - underage, age difference (Jensen 11, Jared 28), bestiality (shapeshifter), abuse, angst, barebacking.

-¤-

The kick came from nowhere, hitting his side and making him slide across the kitchen floor until he was crashing hard against the kitchen counter. A low whine escaped him before he could stop himself and he was shivering, trying to curl in on himself, hide away from the man that towered over him. 

"Stupid mutt," his father spat and aimed another kick at Jensen but the man had too much alcohol in his system to be able to aim properly.

Jensen backed away as much as he dared to, hoping that his father would have had enough _fun_ and would instead focus back on his alcohol and forget all about Jensen. Being forgotten was really the best that Jensen could wish for. To his relief his father just spat at him before grabbing two lukewarm beers from the counter before turning around and stumbling back out into the living room. Breathing a soft sigh of relief Jensen allowed himself to slink into the shadowy safety beneath the table, curling himself into a tiny ball and wrapping his tail around himself, the only comfort he had. 

"Unnatural little bastard," he heard his father mutter under his breath, no doubt in his mind that the man meant for him to hear it. "Would never have fucked the damn _bitch_ had I known what kind of freak..."

Whimpering Jensen tried to block out the sound, cursing the exceptional hearing his dog form allowed him and wishing he could change to his human form. But that seemed to be impossible when he was in emotional turmoil. A state that seemed permanent since his mother had passed away two years earlier. He didn't think anyone even knew he was still living in the house anymore, at the most he managed to stay in his human form for a few hours a week. Even less since his father had insisted on the collar around his neck, the humiliating piece of leather complete with a name tag that Jensen hated more than anything.

"Stop that wretched sound!" his father called out and Jensen bit back the whimpers. "If you can't keep silent I'll tie you down outside and leave you there like the dog you are!"

Despite keeping silent he heard his father get up and stumble his way back into the kitchen, Jensen's self preservation kicked in and he scrambled to get to the door, to get away from the man, but he realized his mistake when a big hand came down to grab his neck and heave him up into the air. Wriggling to try and get away didn't help, Jensen was still just a pup, his dog form all too small to put up any real fight and he couldn't do anything as he found himself carried outside and a chain wrapped around his neck. 

He wished he could say something, ask his father why he felt so much hatred for his own son, beg him to not do what he knew was about to happen but his little dog body couldn't form words and he had no way except for wriggles and barking to show his displeasure. A big fist connected with the side of his face and Jensen felt blood fill his mouth when his teeth dug into his tongue. 

"You stay out here you little son of a bitch," his father said with a dark chuckle. "Son of a bitch... now isn't that the truest words ever."

His father hooked the chain to a peg hammered deep into the ground, not giving Jensen more than a few steps mobility before he gave him another kick in the side and walked back into the house. Despite the pain he was in Jensen knew better than to make a sound, if he thought it was painful then it was nothing compared to what it would be like if he angered his father even more. So he curled into a little ball and tried to think of anything but the pain he was in, the cold seeping in through his soft fur or the fact that this was just another day in what had become his life over the last two years.

It wasn't until hours later that he realized that something had changed, because when darkness fell his father didn't come to bring him inside, to feed him. The man hadn't even checked in on him once, instead Jensen heard the roar of a car engine, a sound he knew well enough to be able to say that it was his father’s. The sound faded off in the distance and Jensen let himself whine low now that he knew that his father had left and the sounds of misery wouldn't bring on punishment. Sometime through the night he fell asleep, a restless sleep that made him feel even more miserable by the time the sun rose and woke him from his slumber. Hunger clawed at his belly and he whined quietly, trying to push the chain off his neck but the only thing he managed was to pull it even tighter. 

Jensen didn't know how many more hours had passed when he heard the sound of the engine once more, his body reacting on basic instinct. With his tail tucked between his legs he tried to get as far away from the house as possible. It soon became apparent that he didn't need to bother, his father didn't even come to the window to check on him. He could see the shadow of his father move around inside the house, shuffling around from room to room but he didn't dare to make a sound. Instead he fought to calm himself down, to try to find equilibrium enough to change to human form but no matter how much he tried he couldn't get his body to go through the change and when he once more fell asleep it was due to exhaustion. 

-¤-

The night was dark around him when he blinked his eyes open once more, but it wasn't silent, not to a dog. Somewhere in a neighboring house he heard groans and a thumping sound that left very little to his imagination and Jensen knew that he would have been blushing had he been in his human form. What distracted him was the utter silence coming from his own house, it was with a low whine that he realized his father must have left the house once more. Left Jensen still tied up outside for over twenty-four hours. Never before had he been punished like that and he didn't even know what he had done wrong, or if his father had just written him off for good. Looking up at the dark house that felt nothing like home he came to a decision however, he would _not_ be there by the time his father returned.

_You can do this, Jensen. Think. Get yourself away from here._

Talking to himself managed to calm him down some, long enough to realize that he could do nothing with the chain around his neck, it was firmly locked in place and fighting it would only make it draw even tighter until it would cut off his breathing completely. He walked around in circles, tugging at the chain as much as he dared but it wouldn't budge. Biting down at the hard chain did nothing more than make his jaws ache and he spat out the cold metal quickly, his gaze instead falling to the iron peg his fathered had hammered deep into the ground. Deep into the not yet frozen ground.

Pushing his pawns into the dirt, Jensen started working on loosening up the soil surrounding the peg but it was hard work, it wasn't frozen ground but it was still cold enough to be hard to work his way through the hard packed dirt and his paws were aching by the time he had managed to get enough dirt away to even wiggle the peg ever so slightly. He wasn't a quitter though, he knew he had to focus on the work he had started because if his father found him like that the punishment would go beyond any pain Jensen was in right then.

_Dig. Dig like our life depended on it. Because it does._

The soft underside of his paws was torn, scrapes hidden beneath dirt but the next time he pulled at the chain he could feel the peg move, shift enough for hope to well up inside of Jensen, 

_You can do this, you can. You're not the little kid you were when this started. You're eleven, you can..._

His self-pepping was cut short when his last tug at the chain had him toppling over backwards as the peg came free from the ground, flying through the air and smacking Jensen hard enough on the nose to cause him to bark out before he could stop himself. The sound rang out loud in the quiet neighborhood and Jensen froze for a few long moments and waited for someone to call out, to ask what was happening, but when the silence remained unbroken he did the only thing he could think of. The chain was still around his neck and there was nothing he could do about it, but he could take the peg in his mouth and run, the clanking of the chain following him each step of the way.

-¤-

The smells of the alley assaulted Jensen's senses but he forced himself to go on, his belly a gnawing sensation of hunger and he didn't even care what he ate as long as it was _something_. One week on the streets and he barely managed to come by any food, not with the chain around his neck working like a bell to announce his presence. Dropping the metal peg he let out a low whine, jaws aching from holding it so long and he really wished he could come up with a way to get the wretched thing off.

Something smelled heavenly in a nearby dumpster but try as he might there was no way for his small body to reach high enough to get inside it and with a low sigh he settled for sniffing the stuff that had fallen down on the outside but nothing there would be enough to truly sustain him for long. 

Picking up the metal peg once more Jensen moved away before the clank of the chain would make anyone come and search for the source of the noise, but each step felt like a struggle to him and the lack of food and proper rest was getting to him much more than he had expected it to. Walking away from the darkest part of the town he made his way into what could only be labeled as suburbia, houses a lot bigger and nicer than the area of town where Jensen himself had grown up. Slinking between bushes, hiding in the shadows, he managed to get a few edible pieces from a garbage can just when snow started falling, heavy flakes that caused Jensen to shake his head to get them away from his nose without thinking. The rattle of the chain was too loud and Jensen heard a door near by opening and the fear of being found, of being returned to his father, made Jensen back in under a few low bushes, staying absolutely still.

"Anyone there?" a voice called out. "I heard you, I know there’s someone out there and you better move along. We got a neighbor watch patrol, you..."

"Maybe it's no one," another voice said. "Could just be Mr. Padalecki next door putting out the trash?"

"No, he's gone with some friends for the weekend, told me the other day, his place is empty."

"Well, it's cold so come inside and leave it for now at least."

Jensen peered out from his hiding place to the dark house next to the garden he was hiding in and for the first time in a week he thought he might actually have caught a break. It wasn't food, but it was shelter from the snow and for once that was all he could ask for. Carefully he crossed the garden, his paw prints covered by the intensifying snow fall before he could even make it all the way to the porch stretching all around the big house. Beside the door he found a small nook that took him away from the harsh wind and he curled in on himself, wrapping his tail close around his body to preserve some warmth. He looked out over the neighborhood, trying to figure out what he would do next but his mind was too out of it to form any real plans. The only goal he had was to never, ever return to his father.

-¤-  
-¤-

The car was too crowded, too cramped and noisy, for Jared to be able to relax at all and as nice as the made him boring, the fact that even though he did love his friends, he always loved getting home more. At times he even thought he should live in a secluded cabin out in the wilderness, considering how much he  
preferred to be alone compared to being with people. If not for his friend practically dragging him out to be social, he would seldom leave the house.

"Cheer up already," Chad said and nudged him in the side. "You just had an awesome weekend, admit it. And you got to call shotgun, how awesome isn't that?"

"Chad, I always get shotgun," Jared pointed out, it was one of the perks of being as tall as he was after all.

"Are you all socialed up for the coming month now?" Brock asked from the back seat.

"Make that two," Jared muttered. "I have a deadline and you guys…"

"Even you need to be social, mister Best Seller," Chad pointed out. "We'll let you focus on that latest epic fantasy story of yours from now on, promise!"

The car came to an abrupt halt in front of Jared's house and annoying as his friends could be they did help him unload the heavy bags from the car even if they didn't help him haul them inside. Waving goodbye Chad took off down the street in a speed that was less than suitable for the calm neighborhood and Jared  
couldn't help but smile. For all the years that had passed since the group of friends graduated college, some things seemed to remain just the same. Chad would be one of those things.

Dragging the heavy bags up the walkway to his front door took a lot of strength and he grumbled low to himself under his breath by the time he dropped them to the floor next to his front door and rummaged in his pockets for his keys. Then he heard a low whimper that made him freeze and look from side to  
side, trying to find the source of the sound. The sound rang out once more, the most miserably sound he had ever heard and his gaze fell down to the ground on the left side of his front door, where a few potted evergreens created a small nook, almost hidden from sight.

"Oh god," Jared mumbled and fell to his knees, reaching in behind the pot to retrieve the small, shivering body that was hidden behind it.

The dog wasn't fully grown, that much was clear, but it was still big enough to give him problems lifting it out from its little hidden corner and he gasped when he got it out and realized how thin its little body was, how matted the fur was. The puppy was too weak to even open its eyes, it just whined low but didn't move to get away from Jared. When he took a firmer grip on its sides, he heard a low whimper of pain and he felt bright hot anger flash at the thought of what abuse could have caused the puppy's ribs to be so bruised that he felt the pain despite being almost unconscious.

"Hey little one," Jared said, pulling the shivering little body close to his own. "What…"

His voice caught in his throat when he saw the chain around the small dog's neck, pulled so tightly that he was surprised that the small animal hadn't suffocated, and hanging from the chain was a heavy metal peg.

"Who has done this to you?" Jared asked in a low voice, carefully untangling the chain from the dog and looking at the collar that had been hidden beneath it. He was surprised an animal that mistreated even wore a collar, but looking at it he found no address or number, just a name.

"Jen?" he said quietly. "That’s a weird name for a… boy dog."

A quick look told him the dog’s gender but nothing could tell him the reason for anyone to treat an animal in the way that the shivering little body in his arms had been treated. Ignoring the heavy bags discarded beside the door he instead focused on getting the keys out without dropping the small dog and when he managed he walked straight to the bathroom where he poured water into the tub without letting go of the dog in his arms.

"Jen," he said softly. "I'm just gonna get you clean and warm."

The animal barely shifted when he put it down in the tub, carefully holding its head above water while he rinsed its matted, cold fur before lifting it up and wrapping it in a soft towel. Only then did he allow himself to put it down on the couch while he went to fetch his bags, dumping them inside the door and returning to the dog.

"You know," he told the small dog. "I always did want a dog, I have been thinking about it."

When he brushed his fingers over the small body, feeling it tremble at the touch, he knew right then and there that there was no way he would ever try to find the owner. Anyone that could treat something so small and innocent badly had no right to get it back. 

"At least you're warm," he said softly. "Now, let's get you to a vet."

Getting the dog into the car was easier said than done, it wasn't very big but it was a considerable weight to carry when he didn't want to put the still shivering body down. In the end he did managed to get Jen inside, laying him down on the passenger seat and sliding in behind the wheel. Stroking his fingers over damp fur Jared took a deep breath and turned the ignition.

"I'll take care of you," he promised the dog as they sped down the street. "No one will hurt you again."

The dog didn't open its eyes for the entire drive, but Jared was happy that the shivers had faded away and its breathing seemed a bit stronger. He didn't allow himself to think about how sick the poor little puppy would be, all he focused on was the drive and not until he lifted Jen out of the car and carried him into the vet's waiting room could he feel his nerves start to fray. He let out a grateful sigh when the receptionist took one look at the puppy in his arms before turning around to call for the vet.

-¤-  
-¤-

Jensen blinked his eyes open, finding his whole field of vision filled with dark blue fabric. He blinked a few times but the view in front of him didn't change and it took his brain a while to realize that he should look around. When he moved he felt the ache all through he body, and his head throbbed with pain as he shifted over to his other side to see where he was. The first thing he realized was that he was in someone's house, in their living room, and that the place was warm, his sleeping place comfortable.

Not even thinking back to his actual home he couldn't really remember being comfortable, not with his father's insistence that _stupid mutts_ should never be allowed on the furniture. Jensen slowly felt his brain catching up with the fact that he was in a house, and that he was warm. The next thing he realized was that the weight of the chain around his neck was gone, whomever had taken him in had removed that. 

"Hey Jen," a voice somewhere behind him, making Jensen whine before he could stop himself.

Looking around he realized that the blue fabric had been the back of a couch, and at that moment someone was leaning over it. A big hand came down and Jensen flinched away from it, trying to curl up on himself when his instincts kicked in.

"Oh god," he heard the looming figure say and the hand was pulled back. "What have they done to you?"

The voice was soothing, a tenderness to it that Jensen wasn't used to but that didn't stop Jensen from backing up into the corner of the couch. He didn't know the man who was walking around the couch and his brain was full of thoughts that maybe the man in front of him was just gonna take him back to his father. It seemed that the tall, brown haired man could almost read this mind though.

"I will never hurt you, I'll never allow _anyone_ to hurt you again. You're safe here, Jen."

Another low whine left Jensen but when the man reached out for him again he allowed the hand to stroke over his head, relishing in the slight human touch and when the man lifted him up and held him close to his chest, Jensen felt himself truly relax. A big hand came up to curve over his back and Jensen felt the constant fear that had been a part of his life since his mother's death slowly drain away. 

-¤-

Jensen stared down at the dog bed and then up to the tall man standing in the doorway.

"C'mon, I bought it for you, Jen," the man said and leaned down to push Jensen closer to the dog bed. 

In that moment Jensen realized that staying with the man would mean that he actually had to be a dog, not even his few hours each week as human would be possible anymore. Moving gingerly across the floor, his bruised ribs still aching, he walked over to sniff at the dog bed before turning around to look at the man that had saved him. Then he huffed and trotted over the the huge bed taking up the better part of the room. He might have to stay as a dog, but there was no way he would sleep in a dog bed. The collar around his neck was bad enough. 

"Oh really?" the man said. "You're too good for doggy beds?"

Jensen nodded before he could think about it, forgetting that the gesture was much too human but the man at the door just laughed and walked over to carefully lift Jensen up and putting him down at the foot of the bed. 

"Okay then, Jen," the man said and Jensen let out a small growl at the humiliating name that his father had put on the collar. "You can share my bed for now, but the pillows are Jared and not Jen property."

Jensen's ears perked up at finally getting to know the man's name and his tag was wagging eagerly, broad swipes of golden fur against the dark blue bed spread. Jared laughed and stroked over Jensen's head before turning around and walking into the small toilet and Jensen laid down on the bed, listening to the sound of water and the tell tale sound of Jared brushing his teeth, all the while waiting for the man to come back. Deep inside Jensen knew that had he been in his human form, the neediness would have been embarrassing, but in his much smaller dog form he had to admit that it felt good to have Jared close to him, big hands caressing his fur.

When Jared came back he was dressed in only a pair of form hugging black boxer briefs that had Jensen's eyes going wide and he couldn't take his eyes off the man until he slid in under the covers with one last stroke over Jensen's back. 

"I'm happy you're feeling better," Jared said softly. "I just hope you'll be happy here with me."

Jensen waited until the man's breathing turned even and then he crawled over to press himself up against Jared's side, taking in a deep breath and resting his head against his arm before falling into a deep sleep.

-¤-  
-¤-

Jared woke up to the feel of something soft and warm tucked close to his body and he smiled when he saw the small body nestled close to him, wet nose pressed against his belly and Jared reached down to stroke one big hand over the dog's back before cradling it and lifting it up to his chest. Jen blinked blearily and Jared felt the small animal tense up under his fingers.

"No no, Jen," He said quietly. "Don't be afraid of me, I promise I wont hurt you. I'm your friend."

Jen still lay absolutely still, tail tucked close to his body but slowly Jared felt the puppy relax under his stroking hands and Jared kept petting the small body until finally Jen crawled further up and pushed his nose up under Jared's chin and when Jared felt the first brush of of a wagging tail he caught himself smiling wide. It wasn't much, but considering the traumatized dog on top of him he thought it was a big win. 

He stayed in bed, stroking over soft golden fur until he felt Jen's body go heavy against him as the dog fell asleep once more. Standing up he held the body cradled in his arms, carrying it out into the living room and depositing the sleeping pup on the couch before going to grab himself a shower. 

With caring for the small dog, Jared knew he was falling behind on his writing but he couldn't really care about it, not when the next time he stroked over Jen's head, the pup pressed into the touch instead of pulling away. 

-¤-

Fingers hammering over the keyboard, Jared was lost in a world of monsters and epic heroes, the real world all but forgotten along with the cup of cold coffee resting next to his keyboard. He didn't really know how long he had been sitting there, but he knew that he had made really good progress and maybe he would have stayed there for a lot longer if a small noise hadn't disturbed him. Looking up from the computer he didn't at first understand where the sound came from but then he looked towards the door where a furry little golden head looked around the corner with a low whine. 

"Hey Jen," Jared said and at the sound of his voice the dog came inside the room he had turned into his office. "How are you little one?"

The dog whined again and looked up at Jared with big, pleading eyes and for a moment Jared thought they almost looked green but then Jen shifted forward and whined again and they were back to their usual brown.

"Do you need to go outside?" Jared asked and got up from the desk, smiling when Jen didn't flinch away from him. "Or are you hungry?"

A little bark rang out and the puppy wagged his tail eagerly, almost dancing around Jared's legs and not for the first time Jared was wondering if the dog actually understood what he was saying. 

"Fine, food it is," Jared said and walked out to the kitchen, Jen following in his footsteps. 

For a moment Jared thought about the dog food he had bought but one week with Jen living with him and he knew there was no point in even trying it, the dog had stubbornly refused to even try it no matter how much Jared tried to make it appetizing and in the end he had caved. The small body was already more rounded than it had been when Jared took the dog in and Jared wasn't surprised, not with the first class human food that he was eating. 

"You know, I shouldn't give you this," Jared said, opening the fridge and taking out the finely cut meat he had prepared the previous evening. 

Jen just yipped at him and wagged his little tail again, moving over to the place of his little green bowl and Jared smiled when he mixed together meat, rice and some gravy for the small animal and looked as the dog made quick work of the food, tail never going still.

"I'm already used to having you around," Jared said fondly, preparing some food for himself. "I'm happy I found you, or maybe that you found me. I'm not letting you go now that I have you."

Jensen stopped licking the bowl then and turned around, looking at Jared, head tilting to the side and to Jared's surprise the dog ignored the remaining gravy in favor of trotting over to Jared. With a soft bark the dog jumped up, paws resting against Jared's legs and Jared ignored his own food in favor of lifting Jen up and cuddling him close for a while.

-¤-  
-¤-

Jensen lay on Jared's lap, watching some action movie and he stifled a yawn, not really understanding why the man seemed so fond of movies that had more explosions than plot but maybe he would think about it differently if his sensitive dog ears didn't hurt from the loud bangs coming from the surround system. 

"Maybe some day I'll write an action story," Jared said and scratched Jensen behind one ear. "Or you know... probably not. I think I'll stick to my magic and maybe I'll add some elves to the next book. Spice things up a little."

Jensen snuggled closer to the man, allowing himself to relax in a way he hadn't even known was possible before Jared had taken him in. He didn't know really what it was about the man that made Jensen feel so _good_ , so safe, but after the first two weeks he had stopped questioning it and when the one moth mark hit Jensen knew that he was home. Jared was home for him, even if it meant staying in his small, fluffy body. 

"You're not all that into the movie, are you, Jen?" Jared asked and Jensen smiled on the inside at the way Jared always talked to him like he knew that Jensen was more than an average dog. "Fine, me neither. How about we go get some sleep?"

A little pat on his butt made Jensen glare at the man but then he jumped down on the floor and walked towards the patio door, knowing that Jared would let him out before their bedtime. It was still a bit humiliating, having to do his thing out in the garden but most of the time Jensen was too happy to really think about it too much. Jared opened the door and Jensen went outside, hearing Jared walking around the house to make sure all the other doors and windows were securely locked for the night.

"Are you done, Jen?"

The voice made Jensen's tail wag happily and he ran across the lawn, almost stumbling on his own too big paws. Jared laughed and scooped him up, pretending to stagger under Jensen's weight before he locked the door behind them and carried Jensen to the bedroom. 

"I should never have allowed you on the bed that first night," Jared muttered but he put Jensen down at the foot of the bed with a smile, not even suggesting the dog bed. 

Jensen curled up on top of the soft comforter, waiting for Jared to come out from the bathroom but he knew it would take a while when he heard the sound of the shower and by the time the door opened again Jensen was halfway to sleep. All thoughts of sleep faded away when he saw Jared step into the bedroom, towel hanging low on his waist for a moment before Jared removed it completely and tossed it toward the hamper in the corner. Despite the time of the year, Jared's body was still a golden tan and Jensen couldn't take his eyes away when Jared moved around the room naked, clearly not caring that Jensen saw him like that. But then, he didn't think Jensen was anything but a dog after all. 

Flipping off the light Jared went to stretch out on the bed, pushing the comforter away and it took Jensen a minute to understand why. In the light from the bedside lamp he saw Jared run one hand down his belly, tracing the outline of hard muscles before sliding further down to stroke over his half-hard cock. 

All thoughts of sleep were gone from Jensen's mind and he shifted around to get a better view as Jared's cock hardened fully and the man wrapped long fingers around it. Jensen could feel the warm fragrance of Jared's skin, the smell of soap not fully covering the natural scent that Jensen had learnt during the month he had lived with Jared. A scent that was heady and comforting at the same time. 

"Yeah..." he heard Jared sigh out, his legs falling apart, giving Jensen a perfect view of the man's sac and the place beneath that was hidden by shadows. 

Later, Jensen would have no idea what made him do it but in that very moment it seemed like the right thing to do and he was crawling forward before he could stop to think about it. Jared gasped when Jensen's fur brushed his legs but he didn't move away, just pushed at Jensen weakly before his focus was back on his cock. Stepping closer Jensen felt another scent of Jared, a muskier scent he only felt hinted at before but now it hit him full on and it was unlike anything he had ever felt before. Jared's hand worked his cock and when Jensen saw the beads of pre-come on the head he didn't hesitate to lean forward and swiped his tongue over the head. 

"Jesus fuck, no," Jared gasped and Jensen felt the silken flesh twitch under his tongue. "Bad Jen, _bad_."

Jensen whined when Jared pushed him away he wriggled closer again, licking over Jared's thigh instead.

"This is so wrong," Jared mumbled. "I can't... fuck. So damn wrong but..."

The next time Jensen inched closer he wasn't pushed away and he licked over the man's leg again, tasting residue of soap for a moment before it was licked away and all he could taste was _Jared_ , the same way the man tasted when Jensen licked at his hands or face. 

"I shouldn't... If anyone ever knew..." Jared said and Jensen looked up to see the man hide his face with one big hand. "Your damn tongue... such a bad dog. Such a wonderfully bad dog."

Jensen trailed his tongue from Jared's thigh, moving forward until he could lick over the man's heavy balls, pulling a groan from him and then Jensen licked up over the rock hard shaft. He knew then that Jared wouldn't push him away again, no matter what the man thought he was beyond the point of protesting. 

"So good," Jared groaned, confirming Jensen's thoughts.

Jared's hand was still working his cock but his legs fell further apart, allowing Jensen room to sit between them as he licked over the man's skin, tasting the sticky saltiness of pre-come on his tongue and it was so intimate, so overwhelming. When Jared bent his legs, putting his feet flat against the bed and canting his hips Jensen felt the musky scent again, barely hidden beneath the soap, and he licked down further. 

" _Fuck_ ," Jared cried out when Jensen licked over his ass. "This is so perverted..."

It was good, better than Jensen would have thought it to be and he licked back up again, his tongue curling over the head to get to the salty beads of wetness that was an explosion of tastes on Jensen's tongue. Jared's hips was circling ever so slightly, pushing against Jensen's tongue where it was licking all the way from the tip of the man's cock and down to his hole. There was no taste of soap lingering on Jared's skin anymore, it was only his natural taste and Jensen couldn't get enough of it. 

With a little frustrated whine Jensen realized that he couldn't really get to the man's hole properly and instead he settled for letting his tongue push against the man's balls, feeling them pull up tight against Jared's body. 

"This shouldn't feel so good," Jared mumbled above him.

Jensen licked back up, broad tongue curling over the man's cock and with one last twist of his wrist Jared was coming, hot spurts of come hitting Jensen's tongue and he pulled back slightly to lick at the man's sac until Jared let out a low whine and pushed Jensen aside. Feeling Jared's come on his tongue had been amazing and Jensen scooted forward, licking up each trace of come from the man's flat stomach before crawling up to lay down with his head on Jared's chest.

"Fuck, Jen," Jared gasped and Jensen felt small aftershocks run through the man's body. 

Jared didn't say anything else, but he pulled Jensen closer and they both fell asleep like that, close together and Jensen still with the lingering taste of Jared on his tongue.

-¤-

Jensen huffed in annoyance when Jared lifted him down from the bed and put him on the dog bed, the same way he had since Jensen put his tongue on the man. 

"No. Sleep here. The bed is not for humans and..."

For the first few days Jensen had accepted it even though very reluctantly, but it was starting to get to him, the distance between them, and he let out a low whine.

"No, don't be like that," Jared pleaded. "It's for your own good, I can't... you shouldn't..."

The man sat down next to the dog bed and pulled Jensen up into his arms, pressing a kiss to his forehead and Jensen wagged his tail happily, pressing even closer to Jared's warm body.

"Damn, I shouldn't..." Jared mumbled. "But you're miserable..."

Relief flooded through Jensen when Jared moved back to the bed, still with Jensen in his arms and he put Jensen down before moving around the room to get himself ready. Jensen way laying still, head rested on his paws as he just watched Jared stripping down but he wasn't really surprised when the tight boxers stayed on. Slightly disappointed, but not surprised. 

Closing his eyes he drifted off to sleep and when he woke up he blinked into the darkness and it took a few long moments before he remembered that he was back in Jared's bed. It was the best nights sleep he'd had since Jared had made him sleep in the dog bed and he was just about to go back to sleep when he realized what had awoken him. 

The scent of Jared filled his sensitive nose and Jensen was up and moving in an instant when he realized that Jared had pushed his underwear down and was stroking the hard length of his cock. Jensen's eyes were locked on where the pre-come slicked had slid through the circle of his fist and a low, shivering moan left his lips. A surge of _want_ rose in Jensen and he inched close to Jared, his nose pressing against the man's thigh.

"Jen," Jared moaned. "No..."

Afraid he would be pushed away Jensen went still but Jared didn't move to push him away, instead he rolled over on his belly. At first Jensen thought it was to keep Jensen away but then Jared pushed himself up on all fours, legs parted and when Jensen dared to move further down, crawling up between Jared's legs, the man parted his legs even further. 

"Good boy," Jared practically cooed. "Be a good... such a... god... _yes_!"

Jensen lapped at the man's ass where it was spread so perfectly for him, the dark taste of Jared on his tongue and if he could, Jensen would have moaned. 

"Jesus god damn fucking Christ," Jared gasped. "So bad... so wrong... so... yes..."

Carefully Jensen let his teeth nip ever so slightly at the firm curve of Jared's ass and the man cried out, a sound that was pure lust and no trace of pain. Proud of himself Jensen returned to push his tongue at Jared's hole, feeling the tight muscle slowly relax when Jensen licked at it with firm strokes. A shiver ran through Jared's body and then he collapsed forward, face against the pillow and one hand sliding down beneath his belly to wrap around his cock once more. 

Jensen felt Jared relax, small hole opening up and when he pushed his tongue against it he could slide inside, feeling Jared's muscles work around him as Jensen licked him eagerly. He truly loved being able to give Jared such obvious pleasure, but it made him feel all hot as well and for the first time in his young life he could feel his own arousal spike, cock falling from it's sheath. 

"Gonna... gonna..." Jared mumbled, hips grinding back against Jensen's tongue. "Yeah... don't stop, Jen. Love the way you..."

The litany of words died out on a groan as Jared spilled his orgasm down on crumpled sheets, hole fluttering around Jensen’s tongue.

"Yeah, you're _so_ sleeping on my bed from now on," Jared sighed and collapsed down on the bed.

-¤-  
-¤-

Jen was sleeping, his head on Jared's lap and golden fur shimmering in the light shining in through the big patio windows. The puppy made a wonderful image, looking truly relaxed and his soft tail moving slightly even in his sleep. Jared still felt slightly guilty at times, but more than anything he had felt guilty at how miserable Jen had looked when Jared had attempted to push him away after their first night together. The happiness had practically radiated from the small dog since Jared had allowed him to return to his bed, _their_ bed, and no matter the guilt, Jared knew he already was addicted to Jen's tongue on his body. 

"Not like I'm hurting anyone," Jared mumbled to himself and smiled when he saw one of Jen's ear twitch slightly at the sound. "Sometimes I think you like it as much as I do."

The dog sniffed slightly in his sleep, only to jump and almost fall off the couch when the doorbell suddenly rang out.

"Oh, Jen," he said with a small laugh that caught in his throat when he saw the fear in the puppy's eyes. "No, no. No one will... oh damnit..."

The doorbell rang out again and Jen was trying to scramble away but Jared managed to catch the small body in his arms and hold the dog close to his chest.

"I promise, no one has come to hurt you," he mumbled against soft fur but Jen didn't stop trembling when Jared carried him toward the door.

Peering through the peephole he saw his best friend on the other side and for a moment he rested his forehead against the door with a sigh that was interrupted by another chime of the bell. Shifting Jensen in his arms, the dog was starting to weigh a bit more than was really comfortable to carry with one arm, he reached for the door knob and pushed it open.

"Hey Chad,"Jared greeted.

"Jay!" Chad exclaimed and stepped forward. "Where have you been...oh..."

Chad stared at Jen's small form where the dog was trembling in Jared's arms, pushing his face up against Jared's body.

"Uhm...this is Jen."

"You got a dog?" Chad gasped. "Dude, why didn't you tell me?"

The man stepped forward, reaching for Jen and without thinking Jared backed away and wrapped both arms protectively around the dog in his arms.

"Chad..." he said warningly. "Don't scare him."

"Him?" Chad said with a laugh. "You named a boy dog _Jen_? Oh that's just cruel!"

At that Jen turned in Jared's arms and growled at Chad, lip curling up to show off small white teeth and Chad took a quick step away.

"Jeez," Chad muttered. "Keep that insane dog away from me. Really, Jared, you couldn't have gotten a _nice_ dog?"

"Chad," Jared sighed and turned around to walk back into the living room. "Go grab a beer, and don't scare my dog."

He sat down with Jen on his lap, stroking over golden fur and slowly he felt that the small body stopped shivering and when Chad came from the kitchen with two beers Jared let his friend put his down on the table in favor of continuing to soothe his dog.

"I found him, the day we returned from the ski trip," Jared said quietly. "His owner must have... I don't even know.... he still had this chain around his neck, with the metal peg dangling from it."

"Oh fuck," Chad gasped. "Okay. Yeah. I understand why you're protective of the little thing then but hey, it's me. You know me."

"I know," Jared said and stroked all the way from Jen's head and to the tip of his tail. "But Jen doesn't."

"What's with the girly name?" Chad asked then, raising and eyebrow and tilting his beer bottle to his lips.

"It was the name that was on his collar," Jared said and nudged the collar still around Jen's neck.

Jen whimpered at the touch, one small paw coming up to scratch at the collar like he had so many times before. Chad scooted closer on the couch, looking down at the sturdy little pup on Jared's lap.

"I don't think he likes the collar," Chad pointed out.

"He really doesn't," Jared agreed with a sigh because it wasn't the first time he had caught Jen trying to get the thing off. "I'm not sure why, I mean... dogs get used to collars, right?"

Chad didn't answer, instead he put his bottle down on the table before reaching toward Jen and before Jared could stop him the man had unbuckled the collar and removed it from Jen's neck. The change in the dog was instantaneous, the trembled stopped and the pup looked at Chad with wide eyes before jumping down from Jared's lap and nuzzling close to Chad. Jared stared at his pup with wide eyes and then up at his friend who looked surprised but very pleased with the pup's attention focused fully on him. 

"I’d guess his last owner put that collar on him," Chad said and stroked the now collar free little neck. "It can't be connected to good memories for the little one."

As if Jen understood what Chad was saying, he turned to look at the collar now discarded on the table and growled low in his throat. 

"You just won over my dog," Jared said and tried to hide away the slightly irritated tone in his voice. 

Chad smirked at him over Jen's head, hands stroking over golden fur and Jared was itching with the need to pull the small body back to his own lap. He didn't like Chad's hands on Jen, didn't like it one bit and he knew just how insane that thought was but he could still remember the feel of a surprisingly strong tongue working its way over his skin.

"Dogs are easy," Chad said with a grin, only to cry out when Jen nipped at his fingers and glared at him before returning to Jared's lap. "And fucking crazy! He _bit_ me."

Jared laughed and wrapped both arms around Jen, feeling the brush of a wagging tail against his leg and he leaned forward to press a kiss to Jen's forehead. 

"He nipped you ever so slightly," Jared laughed. "And you _did_ call him easy after all."

"Whatever, I was right about the collar," Chad pointed out. "And he _nipped_ me for no good reason, he's a dog. It's not like he can understand what we say!"

Looking down at Jen Jared had to admit that he wasn't all too sure about that statement because the puppy was looking up at him with intelligent eyes and Jared made a mental note to actually try the dog's intelligence later on. But first he wanted to enjoy some more beer with his friend.

-¤-

Pleasure. 

Silken heat brushing over his skin, sensations that had Jared moaning softly but not enough to pull him from the half sleep he was in, instead he just parted his legs to give Jen even better room to lick over his cock. He knew it should feel wrong, that he should feel bad about it but it just felt _good_ and if Jen had found his way there even while Jared slept, the dog must like it as well. 

All thoughts of a dog was wiped from his mind when he felt his cock being surrounded by what could only be a mouth, perfect heat and suction that he knew no pup would be able to create. Jared lay absolutely still for a few long moments, frozen in shock as he felt a tongue flick over the head of his cock and then a low moan that sent vibrations down his shaft. That was enough to make his eyes fly open and he looked down his body to see what was happening.

Jen was nowhere in sight, instead there was a young boy kneeling between Jared's spread legs, pink lips stretched around his cock and the sight had Jared's hips bucking up before he could stop it. The boy coughed and pulled away with a wet popping sound that made Jared's cock twitch and then the boy at the foot of the bed looked up from hair that looked grey in the dark room, big eyes locked with his and the boy's mouth formed a perfect, surprised _o_ when he saw that Jared was awake. 

"What..." Jared started, voice rough with sleep and he blinked a few times to see if the image in front of him would change but the boy was still kneeling between his legs.

Fumbling for the light Jared found the switch and suddenly the room was bathing in the soft light from the bedside lamp. The boy's hair was a dark blonde shade that glinted gold in the light and his eyes were deep green, looking scared. Jared was painfully aware of how hard his cock still was, the boy's lips hoovering just an inch above the still spit slicked head. 

"Who the fuck..." Jared tried again before he managed to catch himself and scooted up the bed, pulling away from the boy.

The _naked_ boy, his mind pointed out for him and he had to swallow hard when he realized that the slender, young boy was just as hard as Jared himself still was.

"Jared," the boy said and his voice was low and scared. 

"Who are you? How do you know my name?" Jared asked at the same time as he grabbed for his sheet to cover up his erection. 

He could see a shiver run down the boy's spine and for a moment he didn't except to get an answer but then the boy shifted back, practically falling unto his back on the bed.

"It's me... Jensen," the boy said. "Jen."

Jared stared open mouthed at the boy on the bed, trying to get his brain to puzzle the pieces together but he couldn't get it to make sense and he only stared at the naked boy on his bed. Gorgeous. That was the one thing that crossed his mind when he fully took in the boy in front of him; pale freckled skin and plush pink lips there were shining with what Jared _knew_ was his own pre-come.

"No," he said. "Jen is a... no. You can't be... Why were you... just now, when I woke up. Jesus, how fucking old are you?"

"Eleven," the boy, _not_ Jen, said quietly. "I wanted to know what you tasted like when I'm... human. I loved giving you pleasure in dog form and.."

"Fuck, fuck, fuck," Jared groaned and scrambled off the bed. "No, this is _not_ happening. This can't be real."

The boy's words had made it clear that whoever he truly was, he knew about what Jared had let Jen do to him, knew about it all. Shame and guilt coiled in his mind and his cock was _still_ hard, blood filled from when an eleven year old kid had wrapped his lips around it. It was all too much for Jared to take in and he squeezed his eyes shut, trying to block it all out. 

"I'm sorry," Jensen said softly. "I thought you... liked me. I didn't mean to... Please don't hurt me."

That made Jared's eyes snap open and he stared at the boy, seeing fear written all over his soft features and it was enough to make Jared's heart ache.

"Don't put the collar back on," Jensen pleaded and pushed himself up to kneeling on the bed once more. "I can't... please Jared. Please. Don't let him hurt me again. Don't send me back to him!"

Green eyes filled with tears and the boy trembled for a moment but then he let out a low whine, a sound that Jared had heard Jen do, so many times before, and the next second his golden puppy was sitting on the bed, looking at Jared with sad eyes. The sudden change made Jared's jaw drop and he could only stare at the small dog, its low whines cutting straight through him and it was that sound that made him move forward to kneel beside the bed.

"Jesus, you're a _boy_?" he said and reached out to stroke over familiar soft fur. "And someone treated you like... fuck... Jen, did they know? What you..."

Jen trembled under his touch but he nodded his head and that small admission was enough for tears to well up in Jared's eyes. No matter how shocked he was, how ashamed he was over the things he had allowed Jen to do to him, he couldn't imagine anyone wanting to hurt someone like Jensen, no matter what form the young boy was in.

"Can you change back, so we can talk?" Jared asked, still stroking the pup and hoping he would calm down.

To his surprise Jensen shook his head and whimpered softly before pushing himself away from Jared, eyes still full of fear and Jared would to do _anything_ to take that fear away.

"Who did this to you? Someone you knew?"

Jensen nodded once more and pushed himself down low on the bed.

"A family member?" Jared asked and cursed low under his breath when the dog nodded. "Your father?"

Jensen looked at him without moving but then his eyes closed and he nodded once more. Jared moved without thinking about it, pulling Jensen up in his arms and holding the small body close to his until it finally stopped trembling. His fingers brushed through golden fur and he pressed soft kisses between Jensen's ears.

"I'm not sending you back," he promised. "You belong with me, I will _never_ let him hurt you again. But Jen...sen... we can't do... what we've been doing. God, you're just a kid..."

-¤-  
-¤-

Jensen sat looking at Jared who was once more at his desk, fingers flying over the keyboard and the sound of it felt like _home_ to Jensen. He knew that Jared was still freaking out about what had happened, but the man did seem content with having him around. There had been no hints about Jensen being sent back to his father despite what Jared had found out about him and as the days passed, Jensen slowly started to relax once more.

He wasn't really happy though, he missed the intimacy he had shared with Jared because since Jared had found out, Jensen wasn't even allowed into the bedroom, instead Jared had given him his own room just down the hall from the master bedroom. When he had still lived with his father, his own room had been a dream but now, with Jared? He hated every second of it and wanted nothing more than to sleep in Jared's bed once more, feeling the man's arm around him. Ever since Jared had found out, Jensen's emotions had been too frayed, too scared and hurt, for him to manage to turn back into his human form even though Jared had asked it of him time and time again. 

"Jen," Jared said and Jensen was dragged out from his inner thoughts. "How about some food?"

Wagging his tail Jensen bounded over to the man, jumping around his legs eagerly and Jared laughed before leaning down to stroke over Jensen's fur. 

"I was thinking cheeseburgers, but that might be a bit hard for you to eat in that form," Jared said and patted softly between Jensen's ears. "C'mon Jensen, it's been a week. We really do need to talk. Please, baby?"

The small pet name had Jensen looking up at the man in surprise, he wasn't even sure that Jared had been aware of using it and Jensen nuzzled closer, allowing himself the closeness. 

"You're safe here," Jared continued, as if he knew that it was fear that locked Jensen into his canine form. "I just want to talk."

Jensen looked up at him and for a moment he was tempted to try to get into his human form, but then he thought to the empty room that Jared put him in each night and instead he backed away, shaking his head. He had no plans to turn human until Jared allowed him back into his bed. 

-¤-

Jensen scraped with his paw against Jared's bedroom door and he wasn't above letting out a low whine in hope of making the man open up for him but the only response he got was silence and in the end he forced himself to walk back to his own room. He pushed at the door but he didn't manage to get it to close and with another low whine he scrambled up on the bed to curl in on himself. 

He hadn't excepted it to take so long to get Jared to let him close once more but the man only stroked over his fur, scratched behind his ears but not once had Jared pulled him up in his arm the way he had before and Jensen started to wish he had never shown Jared his true form. But done was done and it was no way for him to take it back anymore. Jensen closed his eyes and thought back to how it had felt to be kneeling between Jared's spread legs, the silken head of his cock leaking pre-come onto Jensen's tongue and he felt his own cock start to slide from its sheath at the memory. After a moments hesitation and a quick glance towards the door he shifted to his human form and wrapped one hand around his cock. 

Pleasure shot through him at the touch and he had to bite down on his lower lip to stifle a moan as his hips rose off the bed to push up into the circle of his fingers. It wasn't like Jared would catch him anyway, Jared hadn't set foot inside Jensen's new room after pushing him in there the first night after the reveal and Jensen _needed_ some pleasure to make himself feel better. 

Closing his eyes he tried to imagine that it was Jared's hand on his cock but it was hard, Jared's hand would be so much bigger on his body and _that_ thought made Jensen's cock twitch and leak out more pre-come to slick the way of his hand. Turning around he managed to push himself up on all fours, fumbling for the bottle of lotion on the night stand he managed to get his fingers slick and with one last look at the door he reached behind himself to carefully rub the tips of his fingers over his own hole. 

"Oh..." he gasped at the first sensation. "Oooh..."

He had never touched himself there, but he knew what Jared sounded like when Jensen had put his tongue where the man's musky scent was at its strongest and now he understood why. Pleasure crackled under his skin, burning hot tendrils that all seemed directly connected to his ass and cock and he buried his face in the pillow to hide the low sounds that he couldn't fully hold back. Tilting his ass up he tried to imagine it being Jared's hands on his body, Jared's finger pushing inside instead of his own small one. 

The first breach of his fingers sent a burn through his body and he hitched in a few deep breaths in his attempts to calm down and let his own body get used to the feeling. Wriggling the finger slightly he felt the tight muscle relax ever so slightly, enough for him to start working the finger in and out. He didn't know how much time had passed before he reached for the lotion again to add more to his fingers before reaching behind and pushed two fingers as deep as possible. His wrist ached from the position but when his fingers brushed over something inside of him he arched back and it took all his willpower to not cry out with pleasure.

"Jen, I'm sorry that I didn't open the door and... oh my god..."

Jensen was too lost in his own pleasure, his fingers sliding in and out of his ass a few times before he gasped and looked behind him to see Jared standing in the doorway, eyes wide as he took in Jensen's naked form on the bed. 

"I was going to... see if you... Jesus fuck," Jared groaned and slumped against the door frame for a moment. 

"Jared," Jensen mumbled and shifted slightly on the bed.

The movement had his fingers brushing against that sensitive spot inside and Jensen let out a low moan at the touch. A deep gasp rang out through the room and suddenly Jared was moving across the room, one big hand curling around Jensen's wrist to pull his fingers free. Jensen hissed at the sudden emptiness and he tried to move away from Jared but huge hands landed on his hips, holding him in place, keeping him open for Jared to look at. 

"Jared?" Jensen asked hesitantly, not really daring to hope.

He could hear Jared's deep breathing behind him but the man didn't say anything for the longest time, just held Jensen still on the bed while his thumbs drew circles on Jensen's skin.

"I was... I don't even know what I was going to ask," Jared mumbled. "But I think that... damnit, Jen. I can't..."

The next second Jensen felt hot breath against his ass and a tongue brushed over where Jensen's ass was slick and open.

"I'm gonna burn in hell for this," he heard Jared mumble against his skin before a tongue pushed against his hole. 

"Jared, Jared," Jensen gasped, unable to believe what was happening.

The man didn't respond, he was too busy licking Jensen's body open with broad swipes of his tongue and Jensen gasped and pushed back against the intense pleasure. Jared's hands slid from Jensen's hips then and instead they spread over the curve of Jensen's ass, palms covering the entire cheeks and Jared pulled him even further open before sealing his lips over the opening and sucking. 

Jensen's whole body arched and he cried out, trying to push back and plead for more but Jared held him firmly in place. the only thing Jensen could do was stand still and take what Jared wanted to give him. Luckily Jared soon pushed his tongue inside again, tip of his tongue tracing the inside of Jensen's rim and he trembled at the sensations that shot through him. He thought he could feel Jared smile where his lips were pushed against Jensen's ass and then the man pushed even deeper and Jensen felt his body open up for Jared's tongue. 

"Please," he whimpered. "Want more, god... I've missed you so much. Touch me, please please _please_."

Jared didn't answer but one hand came down to wrap around Jensen's cock and it felt even bigger than he would have imagined, perfect friction that made Jensen throw his head back and moan loudly. With firm strokes of his hand Jared worked Jensen's cock in rhythm with the thrusts of his tongue into Jensen's ass and Jensen felt the pleasure build higher and higher, unlike anything he had ever felt before. 

"Jared, I'm... what's... god...I don't... never felt.." he gasped and in the back of his mind flickered the memory of Jared's release on his tongue. "I need, god, I _need_ so much."

With one last push of his tongue inside Jared's other hand came down to cup the smooth skin of Jensen's sac and the extra sensation made Jensen cry out as it felt like his whole body exploded in wave after wave of perfect pleasure, his come filling Jared's hand. 

"Fuck, the way you feel around my tongue," Jared groaned as he pulled out. "I shouldn't want this but damn, Jen. I _do_ want you. Can I have you?"

Jensen mumbled weakly against the pillow his face was pushed into and his body still shook with the last of his release, sensitive cock twitching as Jared licked over his hole one last time. 

"Please..." he whispered. "Yes..."

Jared's hands roamed all over his body, tracing patterns over his sweat slicked skin and Jensen moaned softly, unable to do much more than that.

"I'm gonna love being inside you," Jared said and Jensen felt him move behind him.

Forcing himself to look back he saw Jared slick his rock hard cock with Jensen's own come, stroking it over his skin until it was shining wetly in the light from Jensen's bedside lamp. 

"I want to see you," Jared said and pushed at Jensen until he fell on his side on the soft bed. "If we're doing this, we're doing it for real."

-¤-  
-¤-

The second he walked into the room and was met with Jensen's naked body presented so perfectly for him, Jared had known that he was doomed. It was a picture too pretty to be denied and once he had tasted the first of Jensen's body he knew that it was something he would never be able to give up again. 

"I wanna see you," he told the boy in front of him once more. "Wanna see your eyes when I take you."

He thought that Jensen would have been too out of it to move but there was a gleam in the boy's eyes as he shifted to lay on his back in front of Jared and slender legs parted willingly to give Jared place between them. Looking down at Jensen's lithe body, spread out before him, Jared felt his breath catch in his throat for a moment because the trust in the boy's eyes was unlike anything he had ever seen before. 

"I want to make you feel good," the boy said, his voice still slurred from his orgasm. "No one has treated me the way you do."

Guilt and want and need flooded through Jared but he was far beyond the point of being able to stop, or even wanting to. Instead he leaned forward, resting his weight on one hand while he reached down with the other, wrapping one hand around his cock and guiding it to Jensen's spit and lotion slicked hole. Jensen's hole looked impossibly small where Jared's cock lined up against it but when he pushed forward he saw the boy's body part around the wide head of his cock. 

"Big..." Jensen whimpered but when Jared tried to hold still to let the boy adjust, instead Jensen rocked down on Jared's cock. "I can take more..."

"Fuck, Jen," Jared gasped and put his hands on the boy's hips to hold him still. "Don't wanna hurt you."

Jensen whimpered but Jared forced himself to stay still until he felt the tight muscle relax slightly around him and allowed him to slide further inside. He thrust shallowly into the boy's tight hole, going deeper and deeper with each movement of his hips until he was finally buried all the way inside Jensen's body and slender legs came up to wrap around his waist. The smooth insides of Jensen's thighs pressed close against him and when his cock shifted inside the boy he heard a low sob leave Jensen's lips. For a moment he was scared he had hurt the boy but looking at his small face he saw a look of pure bliss, plush lips parted and eyes slightly glazed over.

"Love you..."

The words were said so low that Jared thought he had imagined them but then Jensen's eyes focused on him and Jared could see all the emotions in the boy's eyes, the trust and hope and love just as obvious as it had been when Jensen was is in his other form. Just thinking about Jensen in his dog form, the warm tongue that had worked Jared into such perfect pleasure, made his hip stutter against Jensen's ass and he had to struggle to not come right away.

Slowly he pulled back out all the way, looking down to where Jensen's body was open from his cock and with a deep groan he snapped his hips forward to once more bury himself to the hilt. Jensen cried out and his hands came up to grab at Jared's arms, trying to tug him down. Jared went willingly, falling forward to crash his lips against Jensen's and licking his way into the boy's mouth at the same time as he started fucking into the boy's willing body. 

Jensen felt impossibly small beneath him, fragile body trembling with each hard thrust of Jared's cock into his ass and the boy's arms wrapped around Jared's neck, holding him close.

"Yes, yes," Jensen whimpered. "More... please... love..."

"Jesus fuck, you feel so good," Jared groaned, circling his hips to make sure his cock dragged over the sweet spot inside Jensen. "Fuck..."

He could feel Jensen's little cock where it was pressed between their bodies, rock hard and leaking pre-come against his skin. Jared wanted to feel it again but doing so would mean he had to pull away from Jensen and that was not an option. Instead he circled his hips, grinding into Jensen with shallow thrust that had his orgasm building deep inside him, searing heat that had him groaning about the plush lips that moved with his in wet kisses. 

"Gonna... gonna..." he heard Jensen whimper and then the body beneath his arched up and fingers dug into his shoulders. 

"Oh god," Jared gasped.

Jensen's inner walls clamped down around him, squeezing him so tight that his hips stilled and he just stayed there, buried all the way inside Jensen while the boy's ass milked the orgasm from him. He felt the slickness of his own come filling Jensen up and when the boy let out a low whine and went soft and pliant beneath him, Jared shifted and started thrusting again, dragging out their orgasms. 

"Jared..." Jensen breathed out on a soft sigh. 

Jared pulled out slowly, a low moan leaving his body when his cock slid free of Jensen's tight ass and when he carefully untangled himself from Jensen's limbs he saw his own come leak from the boy's ass. Reaching out Jared slid his fingers through the white come, lifting sticky fingers to brush over Jensen's lips, panting the full swell of his lower lip with droplets of white. Jensen blinked lazily, smiling up at Jared as his tongue flicked out to lick the come from his lips and then he pushed up enough to wrap his lips around Jared's fingers to suck them clean. 

"You taste even better when I'm human," the boy said softly and Jared felt his cock twitch at those words. 

"You're amazing," he told the boy as he fell down on the bed next to Jensen. 

"I didn't think you'd want me," Jensen said and pressed close to Jared's side. 

A new flash of guilt shot through Jared at the realization of how much he had hurt the boy by his freak out no matter how entitled the freak out might have been.

"I wanted you but damnit, you're _eleven_ year's old," Jared pointed out but he couldn't stop touching the boy, instead he put his hand on Jensen's hip and pulled the boy closer. "I shouldn't want you."

Jensen looked up at him from under long eyelashes and there was hesitation in his eyes and Jared realized that he had never responded to the small words the boy had spoken earlier. With a smile he pulled Jensen even closer and pressed a kiss to his soft lips. 

"I love you," he said and took in how Jensen's eyes went wide with surprise, only to soften and turn slightly wet. "I might not really know you in _this_ form but I do love you."

"You'll get to know me," Jensen said. "In both forms. And I want... I mean... I still want to taste you again."

Jared could feel his cock harden at the thought of Jensen's slick dog tongue on his skin and he groaned into the boy's soft hair before pulling him on top of him.

"Yeah, I'd like that as well," Jared groaned and rolled his half-hard cock up against Jensen. 

"Good," Jensen said and with one last smile he shifted into his golden furred little form and started moving his tongue down Jared's chest.

-¤-


End file.
